First Day
by Turn Back Now
Summary: Okay, seriously, please, do not read this unless you're one of the few people in the universe that like shitty mary sue oc stories. I apologize in advance. It's really old and I can't bring myself to delete it even though it physically pains me to reread it. Don't. Click. This.
1. The Wammy Boys

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. Tightening my grip around my hazel haired caretaker's hand, I walked slowly to the front door of the orphanage. "Frankie, I don't want to be here." I whispered, blinking back tears as we approached three men. "I'm sorry Ollie, I'm going to miss… I really… your parents told me to take you to this stupid…" She was crying a bit too, not even finishing her sentences.

It had been raining, as if the clouds felt my sorrow. I happened to glance into a puddle to my right. My reflection stared glumly back, her auburn hair pulled into a messy, curly pony-tail, bangs swept to her right, and her coffee colored eyes slightly stained red around the edges. My fluffy navy blue jacket was worn and ragged, with its shoulders hanging down on my elbows, and my plain, torn up jeans and deep blue tank top were old too, but it's not like I'm going to outgrow them quickly. From what I could see, the gem in the mood ring on my right middle finger was light green, which meant I was nervous. My gaze returned to the men.

The man in the middle was hunched over, and had circles under his eyes like he was an insomniac. He probably was. He looked a bit like a panda. The two on his left and right were really old, I could tell that. Frankie sniffled and ushered me forward a bit, talking to the three men. Frankie was almost like my older sister, she was supposed to take care of me when my parents couldn't, which was all of the time. My mom and dad didn't even care about me, they just told her to dump me at this damn place.

I'm only twelve, and most people usually worry about me when they hear how old I am because I look like I'm only nine or ten. Frankie was talking to the men, trying to force back the river of tears in her dark blue eyes, I'm sure. "Hmm. We'll see if she belongs here or not." The panda eyed man mumbled. I looked up at them mournfully, putting on my 'abandoned puppy' face. That look helped me through some tough times. "Well Olivia," The Panda Man said. "If you're going to be here, you can't go by Olivia anymore, you need a new name, for security reasons." I thought for a short moment.

"Amethystte. I want my name to be Amethystte." I finally stated. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Very well… Amethystte, you should say goodbye to Frankie." I nodded woefully and turned to her.

"Frankie, is this going to be the last time we'll ever see each other again?" I said hoarsely. "Maybe, maybe not. I hope we do Ollie." A watery smirk appeared on her lips. She knelt down and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't want to let go. "Frankie, I don't want to leave you. Why can't I just stay with you instead of here?" She shrugged. "I don't know Ollie. They just won't let me." A tear ran down my cheek and she wiped it away. "Be good, okay Olivia? You're a good girl, no matter when you say you aren't, I know that you're really an incredible person, and if anyone tries to hurt you or anything like that, ignore it, and if that doesn't work, kick their ass." I chucked and embraced her one more time, and as she turned and left, with her red coat and hazel hair swaying behind her, I heard her sob.

I whimpered sadly and spun around to face the men. Panda Man looked interested for some reason. My automatic defense system kicked in. "What are you staring at?" I demanded angrily. The man on the left raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear God, another Mello." He murmured. I frowned. "Who's Mello?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. "Do you like chocolate?" The old man inquired. "Where?!" I said, my eyes probably lighting up. His eye twitched. "God, help me!" He almost yelled, hiding behind Panda Man. "So, Amethystte, would you like a tour?" Panda Man asked. I shrugged, hoping to hear more about this 'Mello'.

"By the way," He said as he whirled around, "My name is L." I gasped. "L? The famous detective?" My mind went into overdrive. I was so rude to the world's greatest detective, I almost wanted to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness for being like that to my idol. "So, are you coming on that tour or not?" L said carelessly, breaking me out of my reverie. "Uh, yeah. Coming." I said, running up to them.

Several kids that looked close to my age walked by, and a few of them mumbled something I couldn't hear, presumably about me. I sighed, already hating being the 'new kid'.

Suddenly, running through the hall, came two boys. One of them had red hair and a striped black and white shirt with a tan vest and orange tinted goggles, clutching what looked like a Nintendo DS to his chest. The other boy was wearing all black and had chin length blond hair and had a chocolate bar in his hand. Both of them were yelling loudly and not watching where they were going. "Oh shi—!" I shrieked, my eyes widening as the boys came closer. They were not seeing that I was in their way until they were at least four feet away, but by then they had gained so much momentum that they couldn't stop.

All three of us screamed as we collided. The blond one landed right on top of me in a very awkward position, and the red-head crashed into the ground inches away from me. "Oh, nice going Mello, you knocked over a girl!" he shouted after he recovered from his fall. I turned to the boy who was directly above me. "So _you're_ Mello?" I said calmly, despite our uncomfortable location. He blushed and scramble up, offering me a hand that I gladly took. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, I'm not a pervert or anything, so don't think I am, for landing like that, I should shut up now. What's your name?" He said quickly and unintelligibly.

I managed to hear most of what he said and answered. "Yeah, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have been in the way… my name is Oli—I mean… Amethystte…" "That's a really pretty name." He turned even pinker and the red-head burst out laughing. "Dude, when was the last time you ever apologized _and_ complimented somebody? Never! What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He grinned widely, raising his eyebrows at him. Mello swung his fist at the boy. "Matt, I know what you're fucking thinking! Now shut the hell up!" He screamed. Matt gasped. "Mel, there's a _lady_ in our presence! You don't need to use that kind of language!" I smirked. So Mello had a dirty mouth? Ha! I'll show Matt 'language'.

"Yeah Matt! Shut the hell up!" I repeated. "And I ain't a lady, I'm a girl, dick-for-brains!" Matt gaped at me, and Mello grinned and put his arm around me. For some reason, I felt oddly comfortable. "Yeah, what she said. She's on _my_ side now." He said smugly. Matt moved closer. "You're cool." He said simply. "Of course I am, Matty." I smiled, patting him on the head.

L, who had been watching in amusement while the two older men stared in shock, finally spoke up. "Well, now that you're all acquainted, Mello, Matt, why don't you take her on the tour?" Both of them looped their arms into mine unexpectedly. "Don't worry Roger, we'll take care of her!" Matt called as they dragged me away. "Yeah, _real_ good care of her!" Mello laughed. "Oh fuck, now I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

The boys pointed out different rooms like the kitchen, the bathrooms, the closets, and a few rooms I didn't even need to know about. They even took me to the attic and showed me around. Matt got scared though. I believe his words were, "AHHH! What was that? I'm getting the hell out of here!".

"So, Purple, I see you met L." Mello said as we walked. I frowned. "My name isn't Purple, idiot." I commented. "Yeah whatever. Do you like chocolate?" He went on, ignoring me. "Damn, that's the second time I've been asked that in this crazy place. Yes, I _love_ it." I replied. He smiled genuinely. "You want some? I always carry it with me, no matter what." He proposed. I grinned. "Sure!" I said happily. Mello broke off a half of a chocolate bar and handed it to me. Matt whistled. "Oh my gosh, could it be _love_?" He said slyly. I slapped him in the face. He rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Well you're the first person who he ever _shared_ with!" He muttered.

Mello changed the subject. "And here we are, the playroom!" He announced grandly, then frowned at somebody sitting on the floor. "Near, what are you doing?" He hissed. 'Near' was a small boy with snow colored hair who was dressed in plain white pajamas. Near ignored him and continued playing with his toys. Matt explained the situation. "Mello hates Near because he always beats him in everything, making him number two in almost everything possible, and Near is just a poor little boy who doesn't have the damndest clue what the hell he did wrong for Mello to hate him so much." I nodded, pretending to understand.

Near caught sight of me suddenly, and our eyes met. I could've sworn that he looked like he fell in love. He was cute, but Mello was cuter. What the hell did I just think? Mello isn't cute! He _is_ a little attractive, but still! Me and Mello? I mean, I just met the guy and I'm already thinking all of this stupid girly I've-got-a-crush crap? Dammit. I waved shyly, since I couldn't think of anything else better to do. He turned a faint shade of pink. What the hell? Did I really have that kind of effect on guys here? I'm not even that pretty! Am I? No, no, this is not a time to think about my appearance!

"Interesting ring, where'd ya got it?" Matt broke me out of my day-dream. I lifted my hand to inspect it. "Oh, yeah. It's my special mood ring, I got it from my… friend, Frankie, she's like my big sister. I miss her so much." My voice faltered and I realized my eyes were starting to water. Matt's lower lip trembled. "It's gonna be okay Amethystte!" He wailed, pulling me into a tight bear hug. He sobbed and Mello sighed one of those 'Why do I hang out with you?' sighs. I let my softie side kick in and I sniffed, letting out a few tears. "It's okay, it's okay, just let it out baby…" Matt whispered, patting my back. He's really sweet, but I'm not thinking that in the girly-crush kinda way. Or is he?

"Get a grip Matty." Mello said severely, yanking him off of me. "Hey, we were having a moment there! I never interrupt you when you get emotional!" He accused. "What the hell?" I muttered. Mello pointed to the red-head. "You should see him when we go clothes shopping.""

Matt looked at him. "At least I'm not as bad as Lora!" Mello rolled his eyes, so the redhead continued. "She wears a fucking _diamond_ jacket that not even a sumo wrestler could pick up because it's so heavy, _and _it costs ten times its weight! I would know, she forced me to carry it back from the store and she wouldn't shut the hell up about it!" Suddenly the two were lost in a deep argument about clothes. "I swear, those two act like girls every day." Near grumbled.

I gasped and held my hands to my face. "It speaks!" I said in mock surprise. He chuckled softly, and I could hardly hear it, but all of the sudden, the two boys turned around simultaneously. "Oh. My. God! _You made him_ _laugh_!" Matt said, emphasizing almost every word. Mello looked at Near disbelievingly. "We've been trying to do that for years!" Near looked panicked at the fact that he had been caught off guard like that.

I sat down next to him, lifted the hair out of his eyes and said, "You have a cute laugh, you know?" His face turned a deep shade of red. "I-I-I-I— Err…" He stuttered. Mello burst out in hysterics. "You made him laugh, blush, _and_ stutter! He's been here for years and has never done _any_ of those!" He said between giggles. Matt was still staring in shock. Then he suddenly spoke up.

"Well that makes three people who have a crush on her already." Mello spun around. "What? I don't! Wait, _three_? The only people she knows here so far are me, Near, and… you." Mello said, ticking off the people I had met while I was with them and then glaring at Matt. "You like her?" He whispered incredulously. Matt nodded sheepishly. "Uh, I'm still here!" I said, waving my arms around, trying to get they're attention. Mello growled and launched himself at Matt before I could even process what was happening.


	2. Near the Mind Reader

Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Amaya-Ai, my first reviewer and a total sweetie for being so nice to me! (It's weird how much we have in common!) I hope she likes it as much as she liked the other chapter, but it's okay if she doesn't. I also hope that reading this isn't a waste of anybody's time. Enjoy please!

Recap

"_You like her?" He whispered incredulously. Matt nodded sheepishly. "Uh, I'm still here!" I said, waving my arms around, trying to get they're attention. Mello growled and launched himself at Matt before I could even process what was happening._

"Ugh! Get off me, bastard! She likes me more!" Was Matt's shriek.

"No way you fucking moron! _I'm _her favorite!" Mello screamed back.

"There's no possible way she could like a chocolate-whore like you more than _me_!"

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what! _I_ have a bigger dick than you!"

"No you don't! Shut up man-bitch!"

I sighed, this was really new to me, having two guys fight over me like this. Fists were flying, clothes were actually getting torn, and I was watching helplessly, unable to do a thing. And then they started arguing about how big they were, and I just _didn't_ want to hear _that_.

"Guys, really, cut it out!" I cried, taking a step toward the almost cartoon-like cloud of dust that was shrouding the fighting boys.

"It's no use."

I turned around to look at Near. "What?"

"It's no use. When those two get fighting, there's almost no way to break them up." He said blankly.

I blinked, then had an idea. Probably a stupid one, but it was an idea nonetheless.

I pulled the front of my tank top down about an inch or so, rubbed my eyes until they were a little red, and sniffed, holding my hand up to my mouth. I hoped I looked cute enough, if me being cute is even possible. "G-Guys, please stop fighting." I whimpered, feeling dumb but hoping it would work.

Mello froze in mid-punch and Matt loosened his grip on Mello's neck to look at me. For a second I could've sworn I saw hearts in their eyes. I suddenly realized that it was probably a bad idea after all as both of them glomped me at the same time.

"GYAH!" I squealed as the three of us were knocked to the ground. Matt's arms were around my waist the blond was hanging on to my neck, burying his face I my hair. 'Well, at least they stopped fighting…' I thought as they cuddled me.

I heard the door open. "HELP ME!" I cried, not caring who it was.

There was a low chuckle that sounded familiar. I strained my neck to look up and saw L. My heart skipped a beat. _'But only because he's my idol! I don't have a crush on him or anything! I think…'_ "Do you need any help?" L asked. I nodded awkwardly.

"Mello, Matt, please get off of Amethystte? The poor girl needs air." He said. The boys blushed and jumped off of me almost at the speed of light. I clutched my neck dramatically and took in a big breath. "Oxygen!" I wheezed, making everybody giggle a little bit. **(AN: I didn't have a manly enough synonym for chuckle…)**

L continued. "So, what was the snuggle fest about?" He asked simply, not really caring that he, the famous L, just said 'snuggle fest'. Mello and Matt's faces turned red again and they laughed nervously, scratching the back of their necks.

I wondered how they were going to explain how Matt said he had a crush on me, Blondie attacked him, I seduced them to stop the fighting, and they glomped me.

"Matt said he had a crush on her, Blondie attacked him, she seduced them to stop the fighting, and they glomped her." Near answered. My eye twitched. _'Is he some kind of mind reader?'_ "Yes Amethystte, yes I am." He replied to my thoughts. I jumped, he caught me off guard there.

I felt Mello's arm around me. "Don't worry about the sheep, honey, he just does that to scare the shit out of everybody. He can't really read your mind." He said reassuringly, pressing his cheek to mine.

"Yes I can."

Mello growled. "Prove it! What am I thinking of right now?"

Near hesitated. "You're thinking about Amethystte, and the fact that you can, 'Totally see down her shirt right now!'." He answered monotonously. Mello tensed up, verifying that Near was right. Why that little— !

I felt my face heat up and I spun around, punching Mello in the nose. He winced, but chuckled. "Feisty…" I heard him mumble, earning him a kick where it hurts the most. "Asshole." I muttered. Matt stared at me for a whole five seconds before he fell to the ground in hysterics, and Near somehow kept a straight face through all of it.

I noticed Mello still staring at me lustily, so I gave him the finger and strode off toward Near. I knew at least _he_ had more sense than to think/talk/act like that pervert did. I suddenly remembered earlier. _"I'm not a pervert or anything, so don't think I am for landing on you like that!"_ I mentally snorted. That's the problem with guys. Fucking liars…

Just to piss Blondie off, I sat down and wrapped my arms around the albino. He blushed a little bit, and Mello was fuming. I looked over at Matt and saw that the redhead was totally distracted with his Gameboy. L had disappeared. I wonder where he went…

"By the way," Near started, "Mello doesn't usually apologize quickly, so don't expect him to say much other than how sexy you are and how much he wants to get in your pants. Oh, and if he _does_ say that, feel free to kick his ass." He said quietly. I stared at said chocoholic, interested by Near's words.

Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if Mello _did_ say those things…

My eyes widened as I realized what the hell I just thought. "Bad! Bad! Bad!" I cried, repeatedly slapping myself in the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Near asked, a bit of concern in his usual empty voice. I blushed. "Er, nothing… I'm fine. Just thinking…" Near shrugged and went back to his toys, while I returned to thinking about the bitchy blond winking at me.

'_What is up with me today?'_ I wondered. Maybe these crazy ass boys just aren't around much women. I briefly wondered if L was going to confess his love to me, but it passed. He's too old for me. Wait, why was I sad right there? I felt my cheeks heat up. "GYAH!" I cried, pulling my jacket up over my shoulders and pulling the hood over my head so nobody could see my face and I laid down on my side. I stayed like that for a while.

A hand pulled the hood away from my face. Blinking slightly at the light, I saw Matt staring at me with a big smile. "Hey sleeping beauty!" He said brightly.

"Wh-What? I was sleeping?" I wondered, looking around. Sure enough, the light was shining in through the window at a slightly different angle. "Oh crap! How long was I out?!" I asked frantically.

"Not long." Someone's voice came from behind me. I stood up quickly and punched them in the face. "Oh! Mello! I'm really sorry! You scared me!" I gasped. "Geez Am, you're pretty jumpy right now. What's up?" He asked, wincing as he put a finger on his now-bruised cheek.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Where's my room? A few days ago Frankie said some weird ass dude talked to her on the phone and had some people move all my crap to this place." I said, distracted by the large purple bruise I left on Mello's face. I really didn't know I could hit that hard…

Both of the boys' eyes lit up at the same time. "I know! I know!" They sang in unison, then glared at each other. "No, _I'm_ taking her to her room!" They chorused and Mello attacked Matt again.

I decided not to even get involved this time and walked out quietly, planning on walking around until I found someone who could help me.

It took me ten minutes of just randomly wandering the halls until I tripped over Near, who was sitting in the middle of the hallway, just playing with some Transformer toys. "Hey Near can you—"

"Help you find your room?" He finished my question, then paused. "I thought we already established that I could read your mind." He answered my unspoken statement.

Five minutes later, Near asked Roger about where my room was, and it turned out to be right between Near's and the obsessive fanboys _(Mello and Matt, in case you didn't read the names before for some reason…)_ probably still fighting over me in the playroom. Oh god, this really can't be good, me living in the room _right next to theirs_. I'm gonna have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my time here, unless they start stalking me when I leave Wammy's, then I'll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life. Those thoughts were suddenly pushed away as I opened the door.

"Woah!"


	3. Kissy Kissy

Yayz! Third chappie! XD I didn't think I'd make it this far, I was actually expecting people to threaten me to delete it and never ever write again. I didn't know it was actually _kinda_ good… Anyway, I hope joo enjoy this chapter! If it's bad, you can't blame me. I'm brain-dead and tired as hell, so I'm kinda loopy at the moment. It's so much fun. I think this chapter is a little fast, so please review and tell me if you think it needs anything. 

Recap

_Those thoughts were suddenly pushed away as I opened the door._

"_Woah!"_

The room, _my_ room, was amazing. The walls were a beautiful purple that could only be described as… amethyst, which made me grin. The bed, which was a bunk bed, I noted, had a large black comforter on each mattress and matching pillows. The bed frame was made of some sort of black metal, twisted into gorgeous roses at certain parts. There was a painted black dresser across from it and the closet, which's doors were painted purple, was open enough so that I could see all of my junk that I packed up a few days ago in it.

"I assume you like it?" Near's monotonous voice broke through my thoughts.

"It… It looks exactly like my old room…" I whispered, grinning ear to ear. It was true, all of it was exactly the same, except for the fact that my bed was now a bunk bed. "I love it!" I cried, throwing myself on the bottom bunk and hugging the pillow. "I'm so happy." I murmured into the pillowcase.

"I'm glad you're happy." Near's voice was rather close to my ear.

I turned my head in surprise to see the albino's face merely inches from mine. He had his usual blank expression, but I there was a hint of a smile threatening to spread across his face. My heart skipped a beat. "N-Near?" I asked awkwardly.

He smirked.

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. My train of thought was going a hundred million **(AN: Multiplied by ten billion)** miles an hour, in fact, it sped off the track and crashed into a tree, which snapped in half and caught on fire. Ouch. But I couldn't think about that at that moment, due to the fact that Near was kissing me.

Half brain-dead from shock and not knowing what else to do, I kissed him back.

Two loud gasps tore us apart suddenly. "Aw fuck." I muttered, seeing my two fanboys fall backwards to the ground, each in a dead faint. "Mello! Matt!" I yelled, gently pushing Near off of me to see if the two were alright. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I groaned. "Guys! Wake up!" I begged, shaking Matt's shoulders.

No response.

Suddenly, I had another 'genius' idea, you know, one of the ones that usually ended up with me getting glomped, huggled, and basically molested by my fanboys. Yeah. That kind of 'genius' idea.

I sighed, regretting what I was about to do. "Melloooo…" I whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. "I'm _naked_." I sang quietly.

His eyes shot open. "WHERE?!" He yelled, looking around, only to see me with clothes on, Near sitting on my bed, and Matt, unconscious beside him. He put two and two together and got five. Oh, sorry, two plus two doesn't equal five, it equals fish. Silly me.

"WAIT! YOU! AND HIM! I SAW!" He pointed at me, words in all capitals.

"Mel, calm down!" I tried to reassure him that it was okay, but he kept panicking until Matt regained consciousness. "Wha…?" He asked groggily.

Near chose that moment to walk out of the room, discretely winking at me as he disappeared around the corner. As soon as the albino was probably out of hearing distance, Mello and Matt stood up, the redhead shutting the door. The chocoholic shook his head at me disappointedly.

"Ame-chan, you know that we care about you right?" He started, sounding like a parent confronting a child. _'Really? I was under the impression that you were head-over-heels in love and wanted to get in my pants.' _I thought, though I didn't voice that assumption. "Y-Yeah?" I stuttered. Matt walked up to stand next to Mello, who continued.

"Amethystte, if Near ever touches you again, you know you can tell us. We love you, and we don't want you to get hurt." He said, concern coating his voice. I rolled my eyes. "_Guys_!" I whined. I really did _not_ want to hear this.

Mello sighed. "Fine. But we just want you to know that we're here for you." I smiled, relieved that I didn't have to listen to a lecture from the fanboys. "Matt, go get me and Ame-chan some chocolate." He finished.

"What? Why the hell do _I_ have to?" He complained. "_Matt_." The blond said sternly. "Fine." He grumbled, walking out and slamming the door behind him. Oh crap, alone in a room with Mello, this can't end good. Matt pretty much just left me to my doom—

My thoughts were cut off by Mello pinning me on the bed. I gasped, then growled. Mello just smirked. "Get the hell off me, you perverted jackass." I snarled. I was _thisclose_ to screaming 'RAPE!'. He ignored my words and grinned, kissing me harshly. I struggled against him and tried to push him off, but to no avail.

I soon gave up, knowing that it was useless and figuring that I could just castrate him with a spork later. Why a spork? Because it's duller than a knife, so it'll hurt more.

I wondered where Matt was for a second, but decided it didn't matter because Mello's tongue was now in my mouth. **(AN: GAH!)** I lost all control of my body and started kissing him back.

Suddenly, somebody pulled Mello off of me angrily. "M-Matt!" I stammered as Matt proceeded to beat the shit out of the blond with a chocolate bar. "DAMMIT! WHERE'S _MY_ KISS?" He dry sobbed.

"Huh?" Was my ever-intelligent reply.

Before I even knew what the hell was happening, Matt grabbed my shoulders and pressed our lips together, but pulled away almost immediately. In a flash, Matt was disappearing out the door, dragging Mello along with him.

I stood there, shocked, for what felt like ten minutes. It was probably only thirty seconds, but my conception of time is rather different than most people's when I'm surprised. "What… the… fuck… just… happened?" I asked myself. It was only my first day and all of _this_ had already happened. "This is a madhouse." I muttered, falling backwards on my bed, the room spinning and then going black.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

I'm very, very, very, _very_ sorry guys! I know, I hate Author's Notes too, but this one had to be posted.

I'm not going to update for a while, seeing as I'm too sad. Even as I'm writing this, I'm crying my eyes out.

The constant tears are clouding up my vision and crushing my creativity right now, so I couldn't write the next chapter even if I tried to right now.

My life is literally hell. Seriously. My parents are getting divorced, my grandma got cancer, my boyfriend broke up with me today, and I realized I was in love with my best friend, who's a _**girl**_!!!!

And to top it all off, my grandma passed away last night. My mom said that she died peacefully in her sleep, and that she was smiling the whole time. I didn't want to hear it so I locked myself away in my room.

Has that ever happened to anyone else? Does anyone besides myself get so angry and not want to hear how much the one who passed away loved you, and that they had a good life, and that it was okay and they were in a better place? Am I the only one who can't stand those words of 'comfort'?

I'm so sorry I'm letting you guys down for a while. Don't expect me to update for at least a week, but don't worry, I'll post extra when I get around to it.

I wish you all the best and hope your lives aren't as miserable as mine.


	5. First Impressions

**Hey guys, the actual chappie four is up now! I know it hasn't been a week yet, but I needed something to drown out the pain, and whadda ya know! Writing Fanfiction numbs a lot of it out! Well, that and (Strawberry) ice cream…**

**OMG! Guess what my uncle said to me yesterday?! He asked if I had a boyfriend, and when I said no, he asked if I had a girlfriend. I just blushed and mumbled no.**

**'Sorry-I'm-not-trying-to-make-any-assumptions-about-you' My ass…**

**I just realized I never ever put a disclaimer here! Oh my god! Oh well… I don't own Death Note, 'cause if I did, Mello and Matt would be doing inappropriate things XD, L wouldn't have died, and Ryuk would've somehow turned Light-o Imagay into a girl with his awesome shinigami powery stuff, and Near, ah Near… He would've accidentally dyed his hair pink for one entire episode. I mean, who hasn't thought of Near with pink hair?!**

**I only own Amethystte, as she is technically me in some strange deluded way… She looks _exactly_ like me too, so… now you know what I look like.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! *Is prepared to dodge flying objects, just in case***

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**L POV**

Olivia walked up hand in hand with whom I assumed to be Frankie, her caretaker. She had a rather blank look on her face, until she scrunched her eyes shut tightly and murmured something to Frankie. She looked like she was well taken care of, aside from her altogether physical appearance. She had the air of one who would fight for her life if she needed but still knew when to laugh at the face of danger.

She looked at me, and I got a slightly better look at her chocolate brown eyes, which had the sorrow of years of neglect and pain, yet were still defiant. She also had that look in her eyes that said, "I'm gonna give you hell." She seemed like the kind of girl with intelligence and maturity hidden behind an attitude.

But who was I to judge her?

As the two approached, Watari, Roger, and I spoke to Frankie about all the necessary things we needed to know about the girl. I wasn't paying much attention, as usual. Roger and Watari would take care of that. I kept glancing at Olivia, but she didn't notice. She was rather a interesting child.

When I told her she needed an alias, she answered without much thought it seemed. "Amethystte. I want my name to be Amethystte." She said. I could feel a smile on my mouth.

The girls said their goodbyes and Frankie walked off. I noticed she had a nice ass, chuckled, then turned back to the young girl still in front of us.

"What are you staring at?" Amethystte demanded. To my left, Roger muttered, "Oh dear god, another Mello." Amethystte made a face. "Who's Mello?" She asked. Roger then asked if the girl liked chocolate. Getting an excited reply, he hid behind me. "God help me!" He yelped. I offered her a tour of Wammy's, and she shrugged.

"By the way, my name is L." I called over my shoulder as I turned around. I heard her gasp, obviously she had heard of me. A moment or two passed. "So, are you coming on that tour or not?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. Coming."

**Mello POV**

I was just running through the halls with Matt, chocolate bar in hand, part of a totally average day.

I had heard a rumor or two about a new kid, but I brushed it off. He or she's probably gonna be some kinda nerd or something.

Matt and I were so preoccupied with yelling random crap at each other that I didn't even see the person in front of us until someone yelled, "Oh shi—" I turned my head and, hot damn, I saw a sexy ass girl _right there_.

Realizing I was coming a _lot_ closer to her, I tried to stop, but it was too late.

BOOM!!!

I crashed right into her and all three of us toppled to the ground, Matt merely inches to the left, barely missing her. "Oh nice going Mello! You knocked over a girl!" He said. I felt my face heat up.

"So _you're _Mello?" The girl underneath me, I repeat, _underneath me_, said coolly. Ah, so she's heard of me? I guess I'm not surprised, I am famous after all. Or infamous, as Roger likes to call it when I say that. I blushed, noticing our awkward position. Standing up and offering her a hand, I uncharacteristically started stuttering.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, I'm not a pervert or anything, so don't think I am, for landing like that, I should shut up now. What's your name?" I said uncomfortably. What? She's hot! I have a good excuse for being so unlike myself! She smiled, and I almost turned into a sexy puddle of awesomeness. When I learned that her name was Amethystte, I couldn't help but to think that that was just the (Chocolate) sprinkles on the (Chocolate) cake. She was perfect, through and through. Sexy, cool, and had a beautiful name that fit her just right.

**Matt POV**

Wow, I can't believe that Mells and I just crashed into such a pretty girl! Mello's probably going to castrate me if I call her pretty though, I can almost hear the word "Dibs!" in his head.

But you never know, I might actually fight for this one.

I waited patiently for Mello to ask her name, and when she said it was Amethystte, I giggled to see the blond turn into, as he would definitely put it, "A sexy puddle of awesomeness." And then he made a nice comment about how pretty her name was, and I burst out laughing. "Dude, when was the last time you ever apologized _and_ complimented somebody? Never! What's with the sudden change in attitude?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Mello grew very angry, very fast, and attempted to punch me in the face. He missed. _(Inner Matt: Woot! I win this time, Mello's Fist!)_

A loud stream of curses came out of his mouth. I gasped, "Mel, there's a _lady_ in our presence! You don't need to use that kind of language!" I scolded him. Amethystte smirked.

"Yeah Matt! Shut the hell up! And I ain't a lady, I'm a girl, dick-for-brains!" She swore at me. My jaw fell to the ground and Mello put an arm around the girl.

I smiled.

"You're cool." I decided.

**Near POV**

"And here we are, the playroom!" I heard Mello's voice ring out around the room. I didn't bother to look up.

I heard Matt whispering to somebody, and it can't have been Mello. Perhaps it was the new arrival that I had been hearing of recently.

I glanced upward to see a beautiful girl with auburn hair and a smile that could light up this whole town. **(AN: Too much Taylor Swift. Can't get that song out of my head.)**

Resisting the urge to melt into a sexy puddle of awesomeness (Dear god I'm starting to sound like Mello!), I looked down quickly after seeing her wave at me.

Oh my god, what was wrong with me? Of course, she is rather pretty, but I've never felt this way toward any kind of attractive girl before. Because of that, I _once_, only once questioned my sexuality, but seeing this girl, all thoughts of that were shoved away.

I noticed Matt ask the girl about her ring, and her eyes started watering. "It's okay Amethystte!" The redhead wailed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

So her name is Amethystte? Lovely. Simply divine. Now I have a total crush on her, as I've heard people put it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah, this chapter was all about the boys' first impressions of Amethystte. Right now, she's passed out in her room, but don't worry, her first day won't end there, _oh no_. She hasn't even had dinner yet! *Evil grin***

**I can't believe I finished this one chapter in… *Checks time* Holy crap! Three hours?! Usually it takes me _days_ to write practically a _paragraph_! Okay, not really, but still, it's a new record for me.**

**_(Hey guys! I have a question. If I wrote a story about a girl who got adopted by Mello and Matt, would you read it? Her name is Rikay, and she looks almost ezzactly like Matt.)_**

**So guys, what'd ya think? Did it suck? Was it good? Please be gentle and review! Thanks for reading it!**


	6. Don't let the BBs bite!

* * *

XD Chapta' six bishes! I didn't think I'd make it this far really…

Anyway… At the moment, Ame-chan is _still_ unconscious, but not for fackin' long. She's dreaming about some crazy-ass redhead who looks like a girl version of Matt throwing alarm clocks at her head_*****_, if anybody's wondering.

_*****_ xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx; you should know what the hell I'm talking about, if you still recall our conversation 'bout my other fanfic Adopted. It's okay if ya don't.

Oh, and I'm drunk off strawberry soda. That is some good shit and it tasted like strawberry cheesecake! I'm drowning my sorrows in Fanfiction and sweets, and I hate mother nature right now (Girls, you know what that means), so you can't fackin' blame me if this story turns out like shit! After this, I'm going to go sit and wait for reviews in my dark little corner and grow mushrooms. (Tamaki! X3)

Enjoy please.

* * *

_What the fuck!? Some crazy-ass chick is throwing alarm clocks at my head! She kind of looks like Matt with blue eyes… but other than that… why the hell is she throwing these at me! And why do they all say 9 in the afternoon__**(1)**__!? I ought to punch that bitch in the face! Oh shit… an alarm clock is heading right for my face!_

"Amethystte." I heard a voice call my name, and groggily shook my hand toward it, as if I were trying to shoo a fly away.

"Be gone foul beast…" I mumbled, half-asleep. I heard the voice sigh. I opened an eye to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Wait… you're… that one kid… from the hall… with the hair… and the face…" I murmured incomprehensibly, still somewhat out of it.

"Amethystte, really, wake up, it's dinner time. I don't know if you remember or not, but when Mello, Matt, and Near came to get you up, you kicked them all in a very uncomfortable spot and then told them to go to… a very bad place. Now they're all too scared to come up here." She said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't recall doing that at all. Then again, I tend to sleepwalk/sleep talk, according to Frankie. She once told me that I get a little violent like that too. I kind of felt bad for the boys, seeing as I live here now. "Wait… food?" I suddenly recalled her saying dinner time.

Faster than lightning, I hopped out of the bed. The girl grinned. "Yeah, now come on!" She said cheerfully.

"Finally! Something to eat!" I sighed, then kept talking. "Actually, the last somewhat decent meal I had was when I went to get a blueberry smoothie with Frankie before she dropped my ass off at this weird-ass asylum for 'genius little kids'. No offense." I said. The girl smiled. "None taken."

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Linda."

"Nice. Apparently you already know who I am, but I'm not going to ask how. I'm not so good at Spanish, but doesn't Linda mean pretty?" I wondered, now half-talking to myself. The brunette raised an eyebrow, which I shook my head slowly at, a hand on my head. "Don't mind my ramblings and whatnot, I tend to talk a lot and say a ton of shit I don't mean when I'm tired and/or hungry." She nodded like she understood.

"Okay, but you know, it's not good for you to curse like that. It can become a habit and that can end up really bad for you, and soon you'll start joining gangs, and doing drugs, and getting tattoos, and―"

"Woah. Linda. Jeez. I'm only twelve, and don't worry, I'll be fine." I waved my hands around, for no reason actually. **(AN: Holy crap it's 3 AM!)** "Besides, words are words. If it's not illegal, I assume it's safe. And don't start saying that 'tha pen ish mightier than tha sword!' crap, 'cause the sword can cut the fackin' pen's ass right in half!" I said defiantly, proud of my smarticle rant. My shoulders suddenly slumped down until my back was bent the way L's was. There was silence for a whole ten seconds, before―

"I like lampshade." I smiled stupidly.

I usually have no control whatsoever of my actions when I'm tired and/or hungry.

**(AN: This actually happens to me all the time. It gets rather interesting sometimes, like when I have too many cookies! XD But of course you don't wanna hear the author's notes, so what are you waiting for? Get back to the story bishes!)**

Yeah, I'm totally bad-ass.

Suddenly, I realize we're in front of some doors. But not just any doors! Magic doors that lead to… dun dun duuuuuun! A dining room apparently! I did a bit of math in my head, but not enough to strain what little of a brain I have left at the moment. Dining room = Food. Food = Not being hungry. Not being hungry = Happy Amethystte. Happy Amethystte = No harm caused to people in close range of said violent little girl.

It didn't take me long to find a short line of kids in line to get food.

Only one word of that sentence in my mind actually struck a chord there. FOOD! I walked up behind the last kid, grabbed a plate, and waited as patiently as I could for the lazy ass people in front to hurry the hell up before I get pissed off.

_FINALLY_ I got to the front, and guess what they had. Some really good lookin' medium rare steak, fruit slices, and grilled corn on the cob. Oh my god, I'm in heaven. I wondered why they'd actually bother getting such nice food like this, but then I thought about the fact that food help brain grow and brain need grow to be L.

Wow, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever fackin' thought.

Plate piled up high with many good things to eat (Or perhaps inhale, considering my hunger level), it didn't take long to find a patch of yellow, then red, and then white close by. Knowing already that it was my fanboys/stalkers/personal rapists, I headed right for them. Not one of the smartest places to be, but hey, do you really think anyone else would let me sit next to them? I'm completely crazy!

I cautiously sat at an empty spot across from the three to see Matt and Mello playing rock paper scissors, the food in front of them almost completely forgotten. "Whatcha doooooin'?" I sang, sounding like some cartoon character from this show I came across while I was flipping through the channels. I can't remember the name of it. Ferbias and Phinearb maybe? Eh. Who knows.

Anyway, Near answered my question. "They were fighting over you in a 'sophisticated manner'." He said monotonously. Mello flicked him on the forehead.

"Nuh uh! We were just playing a simple game. Nothing else, especially not having a contest to see who would sleep with Amethystte first." He said. Matt covered the blonde's mouth and laughed nervously. "Nothing. Nothing at all." A forced smile appeared on his face. I eyed them suspiciously, lifting a piece of steak to my mouth.

Oh my god, this stuff tastes even better than it looks, if that's even possible!

We then ate in silence, save the voices of everyone else around us. While I was eating, I thought about what's fucked up about my life. Let's see… I'm a completely normal girl who got abandoned by her jackass parents and dumped into a madhouse orphanage for intelligent children leaning to grow up to take the smartest man in the world's place when said genius dies, three boys are insanely in love with me, one of which is practically a rapist, but I'm not naming anyone specific ***CoughcoughMELLOcoughcough***, not even my room is safe from my psycho fanboys, and to top it all off, I keep worrying that the crazy girl from my dream is going to come to life and chuck alarm clocks at my head.

Well, you'd be screwed up too if you had an IQ of 130 at the age of 9 and rich-ass parents who never paid attention to you.

Sometimes I think that my life is being controlled by some bored hyperactive thirteen year old with a laptop and too much god damned imagination.

_In the real world---_

The authoress realizes what she just typed and looks at her hands suspiciously, wondering why she put that in there and if her hands have minds of their own… O.O

_In the 'real' world---_

I shrugged and turned my attention to the boys. Near was quietly eating his food, stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking, Matt was patiently listening to Mello's ranting, staring at me the whole time and nodding occasionally, and Mello was rambling on about how much he hated guys who thought they were better than girls, most likely trying to impress me.

Dinner passed by quickly, and before I knew it, my stomach was almost full enough to the point of exploding. I'm one of those people who can eat a truckload of whatever the hell they want and not look a bit like they gained an ounce of weight **(AN: Like L and the authoress.)**. We stood up as most of the people in the dining room were walking out and followed them to the hall, offers from the fanboys to walk me to my room following me halfway there before I turned around and threatened to punch them if they didn't shut the fack up. They were immediately silenced by that and Blondie and emo redhead went back to fighting over me in a 'sophisticated manner'.

I totally would've gotten lost in the never-ending maze of halls if Mello hadn't suddenly grabbed my shoulders and steered me into the other direction. At first I was a little paranoid and turned around and slapped him, but then Matt told me that that was the way to our rooms. "Oh… sorry Mello…"

As I was closing the door, I heard Mello say, "G'night, don't let the BBs bite!" and then heard Matt laugh loudly. I raised an eyebrow, but just assumed they meant something like bed bugs, not that I believed in those. I did when I was four though… I didn't sleep in my room for weeks after Frankie said that… I still shudder at the memory…

I decided to go through the crapload of stuff in my closet to find my pajamas.

I sighed. Shoes and socks, shoes and socks, oh look! More shoes and socks!

Once I got through the barrier of footwear, I actually started looking through the other stuff. I tugged out six pairs of jeans, some skirts I'd probably never wear in this lifetime, a couple of shirts, and a black dress with green and yellow flowers!? I told Frankie not to buy me that one! **(AN: T.T I hate that dress…)** Aha! Found them!

My pajamas were probably a size too big, but they were really nice, and they used to be my grandmas. They were a dark teal color and really silky, and they had buttons in the front. They made my face go like this  X3. I slipped them on quickly and got under the covers, staring at the ceiling that wasn't blocked by the top bunk. I noticed suddenly that there was a square on the ceiling that went upwards. It kind of looked like one of those attic doors that you had to push on and move the part of the ceiling to get into. I wondered what was in there…

And then it moved.

My eyes widened and I automatically covered the bottom half of my face with the blanket like a little kid. Oh my god, what was moving it? _Who_ was moving it?

Suddenly, someone's face poked out. I screamed, briefly wondering if that mysterious killer Kira I'd been hearing about recently had just killed me with whatever he uses to give people heart attacks.

Anyway back to the person who was currently staring at me interestedly, an amused smirk on his face.

He looked a lot like L upside down, with his mess of black hair and bags under his eyes that looked like someone had decided to draw circles around his eyes with a black marker. In fact, he looked _exactly_ like the detective, except for the fact that he had bright red irises, instead of L's thin rim of dark grey. What made his eyes that color? Or, a more important question, who the hell was he?! Or even _more_ important, WHY THE FUCK WAS HE IN _MY_ ROOM!? "Hey. I'm BB. Who are you?" He asked casually.

"_G'night, don't let the BBs bite!"_ So that's what Mello was talking about…

* * *

**(1) Panic! At The Disco. (Just in case, I don't own them, but that would be so cool if I did. Copyright, you never know what they might do.) Had it stuck in my fackin' head all day...**

Yup. Beyond Birthday has officially been introduced to the story. Congratz to me. X3

So, what'd you think? It probably sucked, didn't it...

(Please review, I could really use something to motivate me to keep going *going as in living, updating, and everything in general* so... REVIEW OR I WILL FIND JOO DX!!!!!)


	7. Sapphira the psycho OO

Hey peoples! This chappie is dedicated to xXGoody Not-So-Great-MeXx! Hope you like it hon, I write most of it for you! I also hope you people like it, at least just a little bit, because I'm losing the will to live and I need motivation to keep going… I've been at a ton of people's houses recently and I just moved, so it's really late. It's Thursday, 9:12 PM right now.

Anyway, I'm on such a sugar high that my parents are getting rather worried. This is gonna be fun. *EVIL GRIN!!!* But don't worry about Ame-chan, she won't get hurt… much… XD

Oh, and by the way, if this chapter gets randomer and randomer as time goes by it's because I'm eating ice cream as I'm typing. :)

I hope you all like it. :3

* * *

**Recap**

_He looked a lot like L upside down, with his mess of black hair and bags under his eyes that looked like someone had decided to draw circles around his eyes with a black marker. In fact, he looked __exactly__ like the detective, except for the fact that he had bright red irises, instead of L's thin rim of dark grey. What made his eyes that color? Or, a more important question, who the hell was he?! Or even __more__ important, WHY THE FUCK WAS HE IN __MY__ ROOM!? "Hey. I'm BB. Who are you?" He asked casually._

"G'night, don't let the BBs bite!"_ So that's what Mello was talking about…_

"Excuse me? I asked what your name was," BB said. "I can't read that well upside down."

"_Read?" _I thought. _"What would reading have anything to do with knowing my name?"_

BB rolled his eyes at the lack of response and his head disappeared into the hole in the ceiling again. I relaxed slightly, thinking he was gone, only to get a little worried again when he jumped down out of it completely. He really did look exactly like L, with the same slouch and everything, except for the red eyes and the curious smile he had on. L smirks, not smiles.

I saw him staring at a spot about a foot above my head, and I looked up too to see if there was something up there. Seeing nothing, I turned back to the L lookalike, but then my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he was only two feet away from me now.

He studied my face carefully, then grabbed my wrist from under my blanket and cheerfully pulled me out of bed, successfully scaring the shit out of me. "Come on Olivia, I want you to meet Sapphira!"

"I-I- Wait, what?! Let go of me! And my name is Amethystte! Hey!" I protested, stumbling onto the ground. BB looked at me with puppy eyes that could shame real puppies and tug at the deepest corner of my almost non-existing heart. The guys here at Wammy's were actually the first people, other than Frankie, to have seen my emotions. I had blocked it all out before I had ever come here, but there was something about these guys that completely broke that wall down with a giant hammer.

"I have to go to bed." I persisted, trying not to look into his crimson colored eyes; they were almost hypnotizing. Suddenly, his pale fingers wrapped around my wrist again and he dragged me beneath the square hole in the ceiling. A rope ladder dropped from it and BB looked at me, more than likely expecting me to climb it.

Ten seconds passed. The L lookalike rolled his eyes, walked behind me, took my hands gently in his, and put them on one of the rope rungs. "Now put your feet on it and keep going." He instructed patiently.

I frowned and broke away from his grip. "I know how to climb a ladder. I just don't want to." I said fiercely.

BB did that face again. "But I want you to meet Sapphira." He whined. I growled. "No. You came out of my ceiling, somehow knowing my name, and then you demand that I see your friend Sapphira, whoever the hell she is, do you really expect me to trust you? I don't even know who the fackin' hell you are!" I cried.

BB sighed. "Fine. If you really _must _know, I'm Beyond Birthday. I'm 15. I live here at Wammy's in the attic. I know who you are because I can… I can… uh… I looked at the registration form your guardian filled out on Roger's desk. Sapphira is 13, and don't worry, she's… _almost_… completely harmless. Now come on." He clarified. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but decided, eh, why not? I might get tortured or even killed, but hey, I'm a total dumbass. I climbed up the ladder.

Someone helped me into the attic when I got to the top. I couldn't see exactly what the person looked like yet, but I could tell that they must've been skinny as hell, just judging by their hands. BB crawled up a few seconds after I stood up and found that the ceiling to the attic was pretty high, unlike the one at my old house, which I had gone in once because I was bored and Frankie was out shopping, leaving me alone at home for ten minutes. She got pretty freaked out when she back to my house because I wasn't there. (I didn't know how to get out!)

A light suddenly turned on and I blinked, taking in my surroundings. There were two beds, a large dresser, a lamp and a digital alarm clock on a small square desk, and a full body mirror. I briefly wondered how all this stuff got up here…

… And then I turned my attention to the person that had helped me up…

"HI!" She bent down about a half a foot to yell in my face, grinning ear to ear, her deep royal blue eyes sparkling excitedly and a slight blush on her _extremely_ pale face. Her hair, which down to the middle of her back, was almost the same navy blue color as my jacket, but maybe a half a shade darker. I had the strangest feeling that I'd met her before… Maybe that one crazy-ass girl (who might be controlling my life) that I thought about earlier had a friend she based _this_ crazy-ass girl off of… **(AN: Silly Amethystte, you come up with the weirdest things! [.] [.] [.])** "I'M SAPPHIRA!" The girl shouted. My eye twitched at the very, very loud noise. Sapphira was practically vibrating, she was jumping up and down so fast.

One of the many thoughts going through my head at that moment, _'Damn that girl is tall…'_ Seriously, she was like, a foot taller than me, though that wasn't saying much, considering my own height.

BB laughed nervously, putting a hand over her mouth. "Sorry… she's kind of really high off cherry lollipops right now…" Sapphira started talking, even though it was muffled a lot by BB's hand. I looked over to the side to see a rather large pile of thin white lollipop sticks on one of the beds. Sapphira stopped chattering away, so BB let go of her.

The blue haired girl tilted her head to the side. "So you're Amethystte?" She asked. I nodded cautiously.

"You're gonna be my new best friend!" She giggled, flinging her arms around me. I half-smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then…?"

My attention returned to BB, who opened his mouth to speak before his crimson eyes grew wide and his mouth shut again. I turned around, following his terrified gaze.

Sapphira was standing over me, the scariest evil grin on her face in the world, a large, menacing looking hammer in one hand and a bright red lollipop in the other. Oh god. She swung it down over my head, and I shut my eyes, holding my arms over my face, hoping that being in a coma wouldn't hurt that much.

…

_Squeak_

…

It hit my head with enough force to move a basketball across the floor about a half an inch. It squeaked too. Oh goody. I looked up at the blue haired girl, who was currently repeatedly hitting me in the head with the plush-ish hammer-thing, an amused smile on her face. I turned back to BB, the hammer tapping against my temple. "Does she do this a lot?" I asked warily. He winced and nodded.

"You're lucky she didn't use her real hammer. I can't even tell the difference between them. Try having to deal with it _every single day_." He said. I blinked. I've only known her for, what, four minutes, and so far, she's alright, but having to deal with this every day? He deserves a medal or something for not committing suicide yet… **(AN: No 'fense Goody, but really, BB is pretty brave for even staying in the same room as her for more than a minute and a half…)**

The raven haired L lookalike looked at the time on the digital alarm clock. "Sapphira, time for you to go to bed." He announced.

She stopped hitting me in the head and made a face. "Aww, do I _have_ to?!" She whined, but crawled into her bed anyway, scattering the lollipop sticks everywhere.

As I watched BB tuck her in like a little kid and smile warmly at her, I realized something important. He really cared about her, like, _really _cared. And by the looks of it, she had no clue. Poor thing.

BB opened the 'door' in the floor/ceiling and let the ladder down. I climbed back to my room and smiled as he pulled it up again. Then, as a perfect way to spoil the meaningful epiphany I just had, I turned around and tripped, falling face-first on the floor. I sighed. Maybe I'll just sleep down here.

"_Then again, the bed is comfier." _My conscious said.

But I'm already on the ground.

"_But the bed is comfier. "_

Floor.

"_Bed."_

Floor.

"_Bed."_

Floor.

"_Floor."_

Bed.

"_Aha! I win!"_

Damn. Score one for the little voice in the back of my head. I sighed and lifted my ass off the ground, flopping on my bed and under the covers, falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

Maybe the Wammy house wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I made a couple of friends, showed emotion for once, got kissed by three different boys, and learned that a red-eyed L lookalike and some crazy-ass girl with blue hair and a lollipop addiction lived in the attic above my new room.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**The End**

* * *

So, did anybody like it? Did Goody find how I wrote her OC interesting or amusing in any way? I hope so, or I'm gonna get pissed off big time. And for the people that actually like this story, don't worry, just because Amethystte's first day ended doesn't mean I won't write anything else about her. I've even gotten a Christmas special written out for you guys when that time of year comes around. XD

Please Please Please Please Please review or I will feel like you all hate me and I'll go into a depression and be sent to an asylum and not be able to see if I got any reviews or update my other stories and I'll go even madder. So, to avoid this awful consequence, please review as soon as you're done reading this.

As I'm finishing this last paragraph, it's about 1:22 AM and I'm tired as hell, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Best wishes to everybody who reads and enjoys this fanfic. :)


End file.
